storysofinternetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben
Ben & Ken 3: No Food in Winter In a town made in a forest (Now named Leafy Town), there were, and still are, 2 men, Ben, the Normal outdoors person, and Ken, a insider who hates greenery. Ben wheres Tree design shirts, tree bark design pants, and sometimes, Deer design shirts, and Frog design Pants. Ken wheres electric design shirts, Gray Pants, and uses his 3DS times to times. ~Inside their house~ Ben gets up then says “Ah, a new day! Let’s see what’s in the Fridge!”, However, this also wakes Ken up in the next room. Ken grumbles “Dear lord, My Laptop is louder than him in the morning.” Ben walks to the fridge, opens it then says “…There is nothing here… better go to the Store!” Ken walks down the stairs and says “The Store closed 1 and ¼ days ago because of food shortage! And if there is no food, we will just go the old fashion way… Buy food of the Internet!” “I don’t think that working computers existed in 1802.” “It’s a joke.” “Oh.” Ken goes on the Laptop and searches “Buy food off the Internet”. He clicks on www.foodforeverybody.com. “Welcome to Food for Everybody! What do you want?” Ken searches “Pizza”. “Sorry, we don’t have that. Search again!” “Baked Fish” “Sorry, we don’t have that. Search again!” “Ice” “Sorry, we don’t have that. Search again!” Ken searches 20001 different foods, but fails. Ken says “This website fails! Off to the outside!” Ben says “NO! Not the animals!” Ken does not hear him. ~Berry Forest~ Ken says “I never liked going outside, but at least the green is colorless…” Ben says “HEY! Free Berries!” “I don’t trust Berries in the wild.” Ben eats the berries, and then says “E7r3gfbqwe8ghufg4g9” Ken says “See? This is why I don’t trust Berries in the wild? Now poor Ben is having a seizure.” 2 Minutes later… Ben says “I think I just had a seizure!” Ken says “Yes, you did. It’s why I don’t trust wild Berries. My dad once ate a wild Berry and he exploded.” “Wow… but I am hungry! “Eat some tree bark.” “Kay-o.” Ken thinks “Why did he just say that? Is it an Earthbound reference?” Ben ate some tree bark. Ben said “OCH! I jut god dur spinderr in ma moth!” (OUCH! I just got a splinter in my mouth!) Ken says “That’s got to hurt.” Ben and Ken find a Deer. Ben says “OMG! A real live Deer! Can I keep him? Ken says “Sure, I was going to punch it till it died then we could eat it, but you could keep it.” “Thank you so much! I will take care of it! The Deer makes a angry face at Ken. Ken says “Sorry!” at the Deer. 2 hours later… Ben says “We have been walking for eh, about 2 hours in a circle. And we are back at our home, but where will the Deer live here? “Ken says “I’ll make a home next to the house for him. I wonder if we could find female Deer for him…” “Yeah…” ~The next Day~ Ben says “Ah, so you made a home for him?” Ken says “Yes, but I’m hungry, so we have to find food, fast.” “Ok, let’s go!” The Deer stays home, happily. ~Town~ Ken says “There is no snow falling, at least 4 to 5 inches of snow, and no wind.” Ben says “How do you know this?” Easy, I installed a small windmill at the top of the home that knows where the wind is coming from.” “Oh, did you make a Windmill plant in this town too?” “Yes, how do you know?” “Because it’s near our home.” “Oh.” “But what about the snow?” “I carry a Ruler to measure things all the time.” “Explains that.” ~Fuo Forest~ Ben says “Who made this forest’s name?” Ken says “You did Ben. Remember? You went to www.foresttownnames.com at the past episode; you typed “Fuo” at one of the forest names.” “Right, forgot.” Soon, Ben & Ken find an animal. Ben says “HEY! A frog! Can we keep it? Ken? Ken? KEN?!?!” Ken is daydreaming of a dead Person. Ben still says “KEN! STOP DAYDREAMING!” Ken yells “PUNCH AND STANGLE! PUNCH AND STANGLE!” like at army. He jumps at Ben, but missed, and hit the frog. Ken yells “TAKE THAT SUDS, AND SOME MORE!” Soon, the frog dies. Ken says “Yay! Fresh dead Frog!” Ben cries in his head, then says “Who is Suds?” Ken replies “Just an enemy at the Isaac Preschool when I was 3.” “Oh. Explains why you beat the frog.” “???” Ken puts the dead frog in one of his pockets then grabs a MP3 player. Ken says “Can’t beat animals without fitting music.” Ben takes the headphones and listens to the music, then has a seizure. Ken says “Why is he having a another seizure? Must be the epicenes of the song.” Soon, they find something like 1000 Frogs, it’s off screen, so I’m Estimating 1000. Ben says “Gosh, I think a army of Frogs want to kill you because you killed a Frog.” Ken says “Yeah, Right.” A Frog yells “YOU KILLED OUR LEADER, SUDS! NOW YOU WILL PAY!” Ken & Ben think “I did not know that his name was “Suds”!” Ben throws a Boomerang made out of Wood. It hits at least 200 Frogs. Ken thinks “I did not know he made a Boomerang out of Wood, and how is it working? Why is it not falling down to the ground? Why is Logic failing?” Ben uses it again, but fails and hits a nearby Tree. Then the Boomerang hits Ben. Ben says “ACK! I think I’m 4awevy9we8q” Ken thinks “Dear God, a another seizure? That’s 3 in the Paper already!” Part of the Hit Tree falls on the rest of the Frogs. Ken thinks again “There is so much Blood that’s its like Happy Wheels.” Super Stickman says “It’s like Happy Wheels, but with Animals.” Ken looks at Super Stickman then says “Why are you here?” Super Stickman says “Wait… This is the wrong place. It’s not Fuo Forest, it’s Grand Bracket Bike Club!” Super Stickman leaves. Ken says “What’s wrong with this World?!?! At least we have enoth Food to last for 4 months…” Ken exits the Paper… Ken: “Uh… That’s not right.” Oh, sorry. Ken while holding Ben who is having a seizure off to their home. ~Inside their house~ Ben yells “WHOA!” then says “Where did you get all of these Frog Guts?!” Ken replies “Easy, the 1001 Frogs.” (So that’s how many Frogs there where…) Ken: “PLEASE stop the interrupting and Issues!” Sorry… Ben says “Who was THAT?” Ken says “God.” “Oh.” “I also got 4 bags of a Weeks supply of Apples from that Apple Tree that Super Stickman planted last episode ago.” “And?” “Apple are what Deer eat. They also eat Tree Bark.” “You learned that from your Mother, right?” “Yes, and she’s coming back soon.” “Wow!” “Now let me Exercise, all this thinking and talking is going to make me fat.” “That’s not funny!” Ken does not hear Ben. ~Week Disaster~ After a Week, things got a little out of hand, did I say little? What I meant to say was A LOT. Ken says “That’s not funny. Ben is Barfing when he eats Frog Guts, I’m Fat, and the Deer who still has no name is eating the house.” This is not the End yet, it’s a cliffhanger that Begs for an End. See what happens next when the Story is finished! Founder of the Wiki. 14:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Stickmen Category:Ben & Ken Series Category:Basic Stories